Order of the Griffin
Category:Multi-Colored team alliances Order of the Griffin http://z3.invisionfree.com/orderofthegriffin/index.php?act=idx Visit Us Alliance Info *Founded On- 2/28/08 or 28/2/08 *Founded By- Supreme Ruler Jeremy, Laquasa *Team Color- Multi colored *Treaties and Agreements- IAA-OTG Protectorate Pact http://cybernations.net/allNations_display_alliances.asp?Alliance=Order%20of%20the%20Griffin Alliance Rankings History *Founded on 2/28/08 by Supreme Ruler Jeremy and two of his friends Laquasa and Alekhine(all three members of the triumvirate.) Supreme Ruler Jeremy had long stints with the Alliances CSN and USB(under the alias Monkeyman) were in both alliance he held high government positions. *On upon leaving USB, were he was a Minister of Education,he created Order of the Griffin. To this date the Alliance has gone only up. Government * Triumvirate- Supreme Ruler Jeremy * Triumvirate- Laquasa * Triumvirate- Alekhine * Minister of Foreign Affairs- TBA * Minister of Interior- Krazzec * Minister of Recruitment- Cm222 * Minister of Finance- TBA * Minister of Defense- TBA The senate has been removed in favor of the triumvirate. Official Charter of The Order of the Griffin Preamble: The Griffin. A mythical figure with the strength of a lion and the eyes and wings of an eagle, it is the Lord of the Skies and King of the beasts. It is the wisest, most honorable and powerful beast of legend. It is these qualities that shall be emulated by this alliance and its every member. Mission Statement: In the name of the nations who seek freedom, justice, liberty, a self-governing body, and the right to defend one's self, we do hereby ordain this alliance, the Order of the Griffin. Article I: Admission: Any nation who meets all requirements that are laid down by OTG law at registration may apply to become a member of the Order of the Griffin. The Head Officers or any other designated official has right to turn down any applicant due to just cause. This information must be presented correctly and accurately in the application: 1. Nation Name: 2. Nation Ruler: 3. Nation Link: 4. Nation Strength: 5. Team Color: 6. Are You At War?: 7. Past alliances?: 8. Were you recruited by anybody? If so, what part of this person's invitation appealed to you the most?: Oath: I, (member) of (your nation), hereby wish to become a full member of the Order of the Griffin. I will abide by the charter, and swear to stand by my brothers in sisters, in war or peace. I further promise to take part in the the community of the OTG, as we are a family, and family must learn to know each other and cooperate. If this information is found to be false at anytime of this membership then they are subject to punishment. The Head Officers reserve the right to expel a member at any time of their membership with just cause. Expulsion is a form of OTG punishment. The oath must also be signed for full membership. Article II: War Policy: The Order of the Griffin is a strong, proud alliance, however it is not one that will seek war intentionally. Members may not declare war offensively without first seeking permission from the Grand Marshall or the Head Officers. The right to authorize war is held as a joint matter by The Head Officers or the Grand Marshall. No other official or member can lawfully declare or authorize war. If it is found that this has taken place, the guilty parties are subject to punishment. For an alliance - wide war, Approval must be given by both Head Officers, or one Head Officer and three Ministers. (The Grand Marshall shall count as a member of the Cabinet.) Article III: Nuclear Weapons: The Order of the Griffin will not use offensive nuclear weapons. The use of nukes is not condoned but its members are free to use them only if authorization has been given directly from the Head Officers. Any member of the OTG is allowed to purchase nuclear weapons at any time and own as many as they want. However, no member may use nuclear weapons unauthorized. Any breach of this rule will result in immediate expulsion and entrance to the OTG's ZI List. Article IV: Government The essential power needed to keep the alliance together is properly invested in the administration. This group serves the OTG by doing everything in their designated executive powers to keep the alliance running stable and efficiently. This branch is lead and held together by the two Head Officers. Below them is the Grand Marshall of the OTG armies, and the Cabinet, which presides over specific functions. Section 1: Advanced Executive Power: The Head Officers Commanding Officer The Commanding Officer (CO) is the Chief of State of the entire alliance. He or she has the executive authority to: authorize a treaty, appoint an Executive Officer and Grand Marshall, enforce domestic laws, and is in charge of the overall well-being of the alliance. The Commanding Officer may at any time issue an Executive Order, to temporarily remove voting powers from the National Assembly and the Senate so that the Head Officers and/or Cabinet may make quick decisions in times of emergency. The Commanding Officer has slightly more powers than the Executive officer. The CO is a permanent position, and may only be removed through either resignation, or an impeachment vote of at least 2/3 in the senate, in which case the Executive Officer shall take his/her place. Executive Officer The Executive Officer (XO) is the direct underling of the Commanding Officer. Should the CO be inactive, the XO shall take his place. Similarily, if the CO is removed by any other means, the XO will step in his place. The Executive Officer also makes and helps make decisions with the Commanding Officer, serves as a link between the membership and the CO, and may also issue Executive Orders on consultation with the CO or if the CO is absent. The XO is appointed, and may only be removed through either resignation, inactivity, or an impeachment vote of at least 2/3 in the National Assembly. Grand Marshall Description/Duties: Appointed by the Head Officers, The Grand Marshall is the Commander-in-Chief of the OTG armies. He takes part in all matters concerning the military. Authorizing wars and coordinating military actions against enemies and ghosts of the OTG are some of the main functions of the Grand Marshall during peacetime. During wartime, the Grand Marshall organizes the OTG armed forces into an efficient fighting force. The Grand Marshall can be removed by the Commanding Officer, or impeached by the National Assembly with at least a 2/3 majority. The Grand Marshall has complete executive authority over all military matters, unless overided by the Head Officers. The Grand Marshall is essentially a member of the cabinet, but he may also take the place of the XO should he go missing. Section 2: Lower Executive Power The Lower Executive Power is the Cabinet and their deputies. The Cabinet runs specific functions of the alliance, such as foreign affairs. They also reserve the right restrict members from posting in the CN forums, and warning members who have not behave themselves in the OTG forums. They may be given additional powers by the Commanding Officer. Minister of Foreign Affairs Description/Duties: Under direction from the Head Officers, the Minister seeks out allies and promotes the signing of treaties. S/he supervises the Ministry, along with its subsidiary departments and may structure it as they see fit. The MoFA is also in charge of managing foreign embassies, appointing diplomats, and keeping records of legally obtained general information of other alliances. The MoFA is elected by the membership for a two month term. Minister of the Interior Description/Duties: Handles all matters of domestic affairs and its subsidiary departments. Is responsible for rooting out illegal wars by OTG members and rogue attacks on its members. The MoI is also responsible for the general domestic well being of the alliance, as in written educational guides and any subsidiary departments. The MoI is elected by the membership for a two month term. Minister of Recruitment Description/Duties: The MoR is responsible for recruiting new members to the Order of the Griffin, by messaging unaligned nations, and through a recruitment thread on the CN forums. Further, the MoR initiates programs to encourage other members to recruit for the alliance by messaging unaligned nations, as well as commissioning artists to create OTG propaganda. The MoR is elected by the membership for a two month term, however the Head Officers may remove the Minister of Recruitment if they deem that he/she is not doing their job properly, and then may appoint a new MoR. Minister of Finance Description/Duties: The MoF runs all financial institutions within the OTG. This includes setting up trades between members, organizing trade guilds, and running the Griffin Bank. The Griffin bank is responsible for running the Royal Bank, giving loans, sending start-up aid, war aid, general nation building aid, etc. Anything that has to do with trades or finance within CN and the OTG is run by the Minister of Finance. The MoF is elected by the membership for a two month term. Article V: Bills/Laws Decisions are generally made by the Head Officers and the Cabinet Ministers in order to make a quick, efficient decision. However, the Commanding Officer may at his discretion leave a bill for public discussion and voting. Should this occur, discussion may last no longer than 72 hours (unless extended by a government official) and the voting may last no longer than 48 hours (unless extended by a government official). A bill at any time may be presented by the membership, to be decided upon by either the Senate, or the Head Officers should they so choose. Section 3: Election Process The self-nomination process begins five days before the end of the month. Any non-probationary member of the OTG may run for office in the Cabinet. After a candidate nominates himself, he must go on to post a platform. This states the candidate’s visions and ideas for the Order of the Griffin while he/she is in office. This will help many OTG voters make a better decision on who they feel best to fill the position. The platform stage lasts until the end of the month. After the platform phase comes the election phase. All candidates will be placed into a poll in which all members of the OTG will vote for a candidate for each position. The voting phase will last for 3 days. After the vote is up the majority winners will take their new positions. Election votes may not be vetoed. Cabinet Ministers hold a 2 month term, but may be re-elected for so long as the membership chooses. Article VI: Legislative Bodies The Senate The Senate is a body elected by the National Assembly of the Order of the Griffin. It consists of three members. The Senate's purpose is to vote on any issue which the Commanding Officer and the Executive Officer cannot agree upon. The Senate votes on any issue which the Head Officers delegate to them. The Senate's other responsibilities include acting as a judiciary body, judging probationary members who have been deemed to have broken OTG law. The National Assembly The National Assembly makes up every other member of the Order of the Griffin. The National Assembly votes for Cabinet Ministers as outlined in Article V: Section III. The NA may also vote for impeachment of any government official other than the CO. Motion for impeachment of a Cabinet Minister or Head Officer must be brought forward by the general membership or the senate. After being thoroughly discussed, a vote will then immediately take place. Impeachment of a Head Officer takes at least a 2/3 majority vote, while impeachment of a Cabinet Minister must have at least a 60% majority. Impeachment of any government official may not be vetoed or turned down while in discussion. Article VII: Amendments The constitution, although at the current time, written to include all important aspects, rules and guidelines, the administrative power and the inner framework of the alliance, may not include all information needed to keep the alliance informed and running smoothly. Therefore amendments are allowed to be added to the current constitution. Amendments may be brought to the view of the senate and Head Officers by ANY member that has achieved rank of Lieutenant , including Ministers, Senators and even Head Officers themselves. In an event am amendment is brought into view it must receive popular support of 2/3 of the NA in order to be passed to the senate. If the bill makes it to senate it will be voted on by senators, if it receives majority vote it will go to the CO for veto or approval. If approved, it becomes a law. If vetoed it will be considered a suspended bill and can be brought up one again after the bi-monthly elections. Article VIII: Conclusion In witness to all the above articles of the official charter, the Order of the Griffin hereby comes into existence.